With developments in the education industry, students seek access to course-related information and their own course work, anywhere, anytime. Students want current, relevant, interesting and engaging course materials and assignments taught by teachers, instructors, counselors and advisors who are aware of student's educational and professional path and goals based on a clear map of course progress and degree program. Enabling and facilitating students' online activities around their campus is a major consideration in providing the desired student experience.
Online education now demands providing educational services to a diverse global audience from different cultural backgrounds. Education providers face the challenge of providing high quality education across a diverse student population. Educational programs must provide skills that students can apply in their lives and professions to make a real difference in the real world. Educators must strive to create a community of learners connected to one another. A learning management system (LMS), as referred to in the art, is software for delivering, tracking and managing training of students. LMSs range from systems for managing student training records to software for distributing courses over the Internet and offering features for online collaboration. In many instances, LMSs are used to automate record-keeping as well as to register students for classroom and online courses. Self-registration, faculty-led learning, learning workflow, the provision of on-line learning (e.g., read and understand), on-line assessment, management of continuous professional education (CPE), collaborative learning (e.g., application sharing, discussion threads), and learning resource management (e.g., instructors, facilities).
FIG. 1 depicts a known LMS 10, including one offered by Blackboard, WebCT, Moodle, eCollege and others, which allows a faculty member to place his or her courses, in whole or in part, online. As depicted, the faculty 12 plays a central role for mediating between a student 13, presenting course content 15 and assessing a student 14. LMSs 10 usually provide all-inclusive learning environments for faculty and students, with the faculty 12 disseminating instructional material specific to a course of study amongst students. As such, the faculty member serves as the facilitator, assessor and content developer.
Conceptually, there is no difference between the role of a teacher in conventional LMSs 10 and the role of a teacher in a bricks and mortar classroom. In both cases, the students are grouped and assigned a specific teacher. The teacher introduces all course content and materials into the classroom and mediates and assesses the learning process of the student. Thus, under LMS 10, the web is a tool to replicate, as closely as possible, the traditional classroom environment and the LMS 10 is limited by its system boundaries, just as the physical classroom is limited by four walls and doors.
With advances in content and media delivery technologies, the LMS model has not fully taken advantage of the available features for educating students. For example, such advances allow students to access educational content not only via laptops and desktops, but also smart phones, PDA's, iPods, Netbooks and eBooks. It is, for example, estimated that the majority of prospective student market has a smart phone or PDA, with advances content delivery capabilities via downloadable applications or by content streaming. These new devices have enabled users access to podcasting, wikis, blogs, web cams, eBook readers, MP3 players, social networks and virtual learning environments.
Conventional LMS developers' attempt in incorporating new features into their existing systems in some cases can result in significant development cost in redesigning their content to incorporate the functionality of these new technologies. In other cases, the developers may have to open up their system platform through application programming interfaces (API's) to “bolt on” new technological capabilities. LMS redesign investment may be expensive, especially when new development work may not be able to keep up with the proliferation of ever advancing technologies and features. Opening up platforms through APIs may present a significant competitive disadvantage to LMS vendors and service providers who have invested heavily in their proprietary instructional material delivery systems.
Additionally, educational services are increasingly offered over global networks of institutions and universities. For example, Laureate Education Inc., the assignee of the present application, currently offers accredited campus-based and online courses in a wide variety of programs, including undergraduate and graduate degree programs and specializations, to nearly a wide range of students in numerous countries. Such a global educational network requires supporting learning environments that are tailored to bring to students a global perspective blended with a local point of view, creating a truly multicultural, career-oriented educational experience for students. For example, the educational experience may be a career-focused or licensing program, a multi-year undergraduate degree program, or master's and/or doctorate degree program in any one of a number of fields including engineering, education, business, health care, hospitality, architecture, and information technology, etc.
Current LMS systems generate and process an abundance of class-related information for their users, which burdens system processing and memory management resources. Because of the above-mentioned burden on system processing and memory management resources, the user-experience can be negatively affected. Additionally, online students currently face difficulty in organizing their work and managing their study time, particularly when they are 1) studying independently, often isolated from their instructors and peers, and 2) by definition, not full-time students and therefore trying to balance their studies with work and family obligations.
With advances in information technologies, there exists a need for an educational system that helps manage students' study time, and for making education content more efficient in its display to students.